A Lesson in Fear
by Aria Breuer
Summary: What happens when a Sussex Spaniel invades Frodo Baggins' home? Lots of mischiefs ensue. Can Frodo overcome his fear of dogs, especially with this social animal prowling Bag End in search of food, water, and love? Pre-War of the Ring. Alternate Universe. Fluff.
1. In Need of a Friend

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. The Sussex Spaniel and his name belong to me.

*.*.*

In honor of my new Sussex Spaniel puppy. :)

*.*.*

 _The bond between a hobbit and a dog is special. Farmer Maggot's three dogs – Grip, Wolf, and Fang – assist the farmer with his routine search, to find thieves and troublemakers in his field. Other hobbits love their dogs so much that they would do anything for them. What we are about to see is a hobbit who is in desperate need of a companion and friend._

 _This is his story._

.

Frodo Baggins wandered through the market in Bywater, in search of foods to pick up and deliver to the Gamgee family. It wasn't for anything special, other than the aptitude for helping others, even when they didn't ask for it. He liked helping out people, almost as much as he liked staying close to his best friends.

And yet, his heart tended to stray away from dogs and focus on cats. This was all due to his troublemaking experience with being chased by Farmer Maggot's dogs. He vowed to never own a dog. That was an oath he chose not to break.

But getting back on track: Frodo approached the butcher, doing what he could to remain civil. The last thing he needed was trouble. So, why on earth was someone bringing their dog over to him?

"Milo!" Frodo retracted as Milo Burrow's dog barked at him. "Will you settle your dog down?"

"He's just showing his affection towards you. Here. Look!" Milo said, watching his Weimaraner leap onto Frodo, startling the poor hobbit. "Down boy! That's not very polite!" His dog finally leaped down from Frodo, jumping around everywhere. Frodo spits out some fur. Oh, how horrid! Milo told the gentle-hobbit, "He's very polite once you get to know him."

"Get to know him?" Frodo asked, his old fear returning to him.

"Why not? Don't you like dogs?" Milo asked, confused.

"I'd rather not have this discussion right now," Frodo said, unconvinced this was going to work out. He looked around, hoping no one else had seen this embarrassing display of doggie power. "Another time, perhaps." He looked at the butcher, who placed the meat into his basket. "Thank you."

"Now, if you're sure you won't need anything else—" The butcher asked.

"No, I'm good," Frodo said, shaking his head.

"Frodo, you look like you need to sit down for a while," Milo told the hobbit while petting his dog. "You're such a good boy!"

"I'll see you later," Frodo said, turning away and heading off to Hobbiton.

.

The moment he arrived at Number 4 Bagshot Row, Frodo knocked on the front door. It opened, revealing Bell Gamgee, who was all smiles.

"Frodo, you look frazzled," Bell said. She pointed to the basket, "What's that?"

"Oh! This is for you!" Frodo passed to her the basket of meat. "I thought it would be a nice gesture. You know, no dogs to pester us!"

"Hamfast was planning on getting a dog," Bell said, taking the basket from him. "Thank you, Frodo. Would you like to come in?"

"No." Frodo shook his head. "I'd better get going. You know how Sam is, working in the garden."

"Oh, you're right! Well, take care now!" Bell said, closing the door after her. Frodo walked on, doing his best not to take in the Weimaraner scent that lurked on his clothing.

Bag End looked so lovely in the springtime. The fence and the mailbox stood out first, along with the two benches that stood above and below the estate's landscape. Stone steps led up to the porch, where the front green door lay. Next to the smial was a garden where Sam worked and tended the crops. Frodo sighed. If only he could help out, but Gaffer – Hamfast wouldn't allow it. What was wrong with working in his own garden? It didn't make sense! No sense at all!

"Good afternoon, Sam!" Frodo called out, smiling.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam stood upright, trowel in hand. "How are you? Oh! I was going to finish that!" He said, pointing to a loose weed.

"Don't worry. I'll let you get back to work." Frodo said, climbing up the steps.

"How's your first year as Master of Bag End?" Sam asked, curious.

"It's interesting," Frodo admitted. "It'd be a lot better if I didn't have a dog in the house."

"Why? Dogs are sweet!" Sam said, cheerful.

Frodo grinned. "Yeah. Well, that's not going to happen to me." He opened the front door, stepped into the entrance hall, and closed the door.

Good! There was silence. No one to bother him…

"Bark! Bark!"

No. That high-pitched bark was nothing! Surely it wouldn't happen again.

"Bark! Bark bark bark! Awwwoooolll!"

"What was that?" Frodo opened the front door again. Sitting on the doorstep was a liver colored puppy with lop ears and a sweet complexion. No! It was a dog! The dog dropped a rolled-up parchment by his feet. Frodo picked up the slobbered parchment and unrolled it, revealing a note inside.

 _Dear New Owner,_

 _This Sussex Spaniel puppy is alone and needs a home, but also a name, some food, water – all provided inside your house – and a companion to love. Treat him well and you should be fine._

 _Signed,_

 _Bard_

"Bard? What?" Frodo looked down at his feet. The Sussex Spaniel puppy walked right into his home. The puppy looked up again, whining and wanting a friend. Frodo couldn't stand this, but he was at a loss. Care for a puppy? He was no expert on dogs. So why would this puppy want his affection?

The puppy sat down, licking Frodo's hairy foot. Frodo laughed. "That's ticklish!" The hobbit knelt down, staring at the puppy. "All right, you can stay, but just for the week. Do you understand?"

The puppy whined, wagging his tail exuberantly.

The puppy needed a name. Frodo would have to think of something. Oh! What name could he give the puppy? The hobbit watched the puppy as he lay down, pressing his body against Frodo's foot. He was rather cute.

"Chester. That's what I'll call you. Chess for short." Frodo said, deciding that was the perfect name to call the puppy. The puppy yapped, wagging his tail again. It was a good name. Frodo stuck with it with a cheery smile. "Chester it is."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. First Night

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Nightfall spread across the Shire. Frodo was more than ready to go to bed, but his new puppy Chester wasn't ready to abandon him. In fact, he looked rather lonely. All he wanted to do was stay by Frodo's side, be his closest friend and companion. It was enough, wasn't it?

"No!" Frodo said, softly, shaking his head. "No, you're going to sleep in your own quarters." He picked up the Sussex Spaniel, carrying him into a room where there wasn't any vases or objects to break, but plenty of toys and a bed for the puppy to sleep in.

Just as Frodo set the puppy down, the puppy cocked his head, confused and curious at the same time. Frodo sighed. He didn't want to leave the puppy, but Chester needed to learn that his place was in this room for the night. Frodo didn't want to do this, but he had to. For both their sakes.

"Goodnight Chess," Frodo said, moving back and closing the door.

Okay, the gentle-hobbit was fine now. So was the puppy. No barking sounds. Frodo moved away from the door, hoping to find something to eat and drink.

.

"Bark, bark, bark, bark! Wolf, wolf, wolf, WOOOOLLLFFFF! WOLF! BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK! WOLF!" The puppy continued this rant for hours.

This was driving Frodo mad! He wanted to sleep. Good thing the puppy's door was closed, but this was unbearable. He would have to visit the puppy and calm him down.

Frodo made his way back to the room where Chester slept. He opened the door and caressed the puppy. It wasn't enough to calm Chester. Maybe some simple words and a gentle touch would sooth the puppy.

"You're alright, Chester. There's nothing to be afraid of." Frodo spoke calmly.

This trick seemed to work. The puppy was falling asleep. Frodo sighed. He couldn't spend all his time caressing the puppy. He needed to sleep, too. There was nothing left except to bring the puppy back to the room again.

Frodo did just that. As soon as he set the puppy down on the puppy bed, Frodo walked out of the room and closed the door again.

Yes! _There was silence!_ Frodo moved away from the door. He was doing good so far—

"Bark, bark, bark! Rolf, wolf, wolf! AWOOOLLLL!"

Oh no! Not again!

.

Frodo slept roughly that night. All he could hear was nothing more than puppy growls and howls. It was the most annoying sound he'd ever heard! Some part of him knew this was a mistake! He'd much-preferred cats at any rate, not dogs! Oh, his fear of dogs was resurfacing!

Frodo tossed and turned, hoping the doggy sounds would cease. He wanted them to cease! All he could see in his dreams was a castle amidst a dark cloudy sky! It was horrible! Oh! He would have to wake up and stop that dog from barking!

Frodo got up, making his way to the puppy's room and opening the door. Oh no! He would have to take the puppy outside again.

"Oh! Eh!" Frodo tiptoed past the dried urine, as well the strong reeking scent coming from the dark puppy poo. It was awful! This was what he would have to clean up? Oh great! He was not going to like this. And yet, the puppy looked at him, acting like he was innocent. Frodo asked the puppy, serious, "Did you do this?"

"Bark!" Chester yapped. "Bark! Bark!"

"Oh, come on," Frodo said, grabbing the leash and putting it on Chester's collar. "It's time to go outside."

They made a beeline for the door. Chester rested a couple of times, worn out. Frodo couldn't believe this! He picked the puppy up, carried him all the way to the door and led him outside. All at once, the moment Frodo set him down, Chester flopped on the stone ground. Frodo had to do something and quick!

"Come on. Get up! You know you can do this." Frodo said, helping his puppy to his feet again.

Chester walked once more, approaching the grass and sniffing it. Was he doing anything? Frodo hoped so, so he could go into that room and clean up the puppy's mess. Frodo looked down again. There was a trickling sound. Soft. Frodo sighed in relief, stunned to see brown poo lying on the ground. It seems Chester was done now.

"Good boy!" Frodo patted his puppy. Maybe he had it wrong about puppies and dogs in general. Maybe they were good animals to keep.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, waving to him. "I see you've got a puppy!"

"I may like dogs after all," Frodo said, taking his puppy back inside.

"Good luck, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said.

"I will, Sam!" Frodo called back, waiting until his puppy was back inside the house, before shutting the door. Now to clean up that mess and have some breakfast… for himself and for Chester.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Fear and Fluff

Thanks go to megSUPERFAN for giving me the chapter title. :)

*.*.*

Five days passed. Chester's nightly barking routine grew less and less as the evenings wore on. Frodo was glad because it meant that Chester was learning to become housebound. It didn't help that Chester attempted to chew Frodo's toes when he should be focused on playing with his toys—

Frodo sighed. He had to get out of the house. He had to go to the Green Dragon Inn in Bywater, at least for an hour. Chester could stay in Bag End for an hour, couldn't he?

Well, it didn't help that Frodo ended up in an argument with Chester over this.

"No!" Frodo spoke softly, but loud enough for Chester to hear. "You're not coming with me!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Chester yapped while wagging his tail. Frodo shook his head. Why was he arguing with a dog?

"Listen," Frodo made his way towards the front green door. He looked back to see Chester ready to pounce on his foot again. He reached out and petted Chester on the head. "Why did you have to be so cute?" Now he didn't want to leave his puppy behind, but if he didn't get out of the house more, besides heading out to the front porch to make sure Chester did his business, then he'd have no peace! He stood up finally, telling the puppy with kind words, "Now listen, I have to go. You'll be alright for an hour. Won't you?"

"Bark! Bark!" Chester yapped, ready to play with his master.

Frodo approached the front door, opened it, and waved to the puppy. "Goodbye Chester. I'll be back in an hour to feed you lunch. Alright?"

"Yap!" Chester barked, cocking his head in confusion.

"No. Goodbye Chester!" Frodo repeated, closing the door before Chester thought about chasing after him. The gentle-hobbit sighed in relief but also confused himself. He didn't want to abandon Chester, but this had to be done. Now, he could focus on heading to the Green Dragon, while he still had his sanity in check.

.

Fortunately, the Green Dragon wasn't packed. There was plenty of space in the dining room, complete with its booths and an assortment of tables and chairs to sit down and order food. The stone fireplace stood at the end of the room. It wasn't lit, by the time Frodo arrived. He turned his attention to the long wooden bar table, taking his seat on a wooden stool and admiring his surroundings.

It seemed like forever since he'd been in here. Oh! And there was Sam, sitting down next to him, while Rosie Cotton, the prettiest hobbitess in all of Hobbiton and Bywater – according to Sam, at least – passing around their usual drinks.

"Frodo, what happened?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"Mr. Frodo has a new puppy!" Sam chimed in.

"Ooh, that's exciting!" Rosie perked up. She faced Frodo again, "So, how's your new puppy treating you? What's his name?"

"There's an awful lot of dog lovers here. Isn't there?" Frodo asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"What's the matter? You're not a dog lover?" Rosie asked.

Frodo shrugged. "It's all right. It's a lot of work to take care of him. Chester. His name is Chester." He paused. "I don't know. I mean, if I had help raising him, then maybe things would be better."

"I can help!" Sam admitted.

"Sam, thank you, but I was hoping someone could take him off my hands for a while," Frodo said.

"That won't be any trouble!" A hooded and cloaked figure entered the inn, carrying a leash. He stopped by the bar table, asking Frodo deliberately, "What's your dog's name? Let me take him off your hands."

"He's not for sale," Frodo said, taking another swig of his drink.

"It'll be no trouble. I promise." The hooded man shrugged.

"Well, alright. Just don't let him wet the rugs and the wood paneled floor." Frodo said, looking away. "The last thing I need is another mess to clean up."

"Will do!" The man walked away, pleased.

"Um, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, concerned.

"What Sam?" Frodo said, tired.

"Did you just tell that man that he could have your dog?" Sam asked.

"No." Frodo shook his head. He was confused. Didn't he tell that man his dog wasn't for sale? Wait. What did he just agree to?

"Mr. Frodo, we should return to Bag End and check up on Chester. Don't you think?" Sam asked.

Frodo set his mug down. "Ohh!" He rushed out of the inn, with Sam following him. This wasn't good! What was he doing? Letting a strange man come near his puppy! He wouldn't have that! Oh, now he just hoped Chester was alright.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. What's More Important?

Frodo slid to a halt in front of the gate to Bag End. The gate was open, as well as the front green door. There were yapping sounds coming from inside the house. Oh no! He had to get in there – at least until he was pulled back by Sam.

"Mr. Frodo, we need to take this slow," Sam said, easing his friend's mind a little.

More yapping sounds. Frodo couldn't stand this!

"We have to get in there, Sam!" Frodo said, concerned.

"I know, but we need a plan," Sam said.

"Do you have one in mind?" Frodo asked, curious.

"No. Not at the moment." Sam said, his expression solemn.

The barks grew in strength. Before Frodo had the chance to stop him, Sam darted past the gate and up the stone steps. Frodo shook his head. It was just like Sam to rush in head first without a plan. Frodo darted up the stairs after him, charging straight into the house, where the hooded man caressed the puppy, who squirmed in his arms.

"Release him!" Frodo told the hooded man, looking back at Sam as he grabbed a weapon. Frodo returned his gaze to the hooded man, informing him, "Now."

"I thought you didn't want him." The hooded man addressed him, confused. He released the puppy, watching Chester bark at him and wag his tail. The hooded man shrugged. "It's your choice, Frodo. You let Chester come with me or he stays with you."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, cautious.

Frodo looked at the hooded man, confused. "Who are you?"

The man pulled back his hood, revealing a familiar hobbit face. Frodo recognized this figure and rushed up to him, hugging him. How did he not see this coming?

"Fatty, what are you doing here?" Frodo asked, releasing his friend. He looked back at Sam again as Sam dropped his weapon.

"Did you think I'd come alone?" Fredegar Bolger said, waving to Folco Boffin, who also entered the estate.

"Nice puppy," Folco said, watching Chester bark at him. "Spunky little fellow, isn't he?"

"But still, what brought you two this far west?" Frodo asked Fatty and Folco, confused.

"Well, my Sussex Spaniels just had a litter of pups!" Folco said, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought you might want one."

"And the name Bard? It was on the note." Frodo said, pulling out the rolled-up parchment.

"It's a codename," Folco said, petting the puppy. "You know how Bilbo met Bard the Bowman. I wondered if you would catch on."

Frodo shook his head. "Only you would come up with that codename. And since when do we have codenames?"

"Well, I'm not one for them." Folco stood up. He addressed his friend, "The question is Frodo, do you want this puppy?"

Frodo paused. He had a choice? Of course, he did! But the very thought made him wonder if this whole experience was worth it.

He spent the first five days taking care of this puppy. The messes weren't fun to clean up and the barking was annoying. He wanted it to end. So, why did he feel like his life would be incomplete without Chester by his side, keeping him company on cold nights? Frodo knew he had to make a decision, but how was he to know which choice was right?

"Frodo?" Folco asked, getting his friend's attention.

"I'll keep him," Frodo concluded.

"You don't have to," Folco said. "We know you're afraid of dogs. This is for the best."

"I'll keep him! I will!" Frodo said, kneeling before his puppy and scratching him behind the ears. Chester yapped, making Frodo happy. "You're my puppy now, Chester." He looked at his friends for reassurance. "I guess this is it then. I'm keeping Chester and no one's going to stop me!"

"Good for you, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said with a warm smile.

"Yes. And we'll help you care for him." Folco said, petting Chester on the head.

"Thank you," Frodo told his friends, smiling.

"You're welcome," Sam, Fatty, and Folco said in unison.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Here to Stay

This is the last chapter of this story.

*.*.*

 _Five Months Later…._

Chester continued growing, reaching halfway up Frodo's lower legs and was still maintaining a spunky personality. Seven months old. Frodo could hardly believe it, but it didn't stop him from playing fetch with his dog daily or going on morning walks with him, and then some.

Frodo sighed, wondering what he would have done without his doggy companion by his side. In some ways, he wouldn't forget the lessons he learned. At the same time, he found hope where he least expected it.

So yes, it was good that Chester came into his life, but there was still something that hadn't entirely left Frodo's mind. That moment when Milo Burrows arrived with his dog.

"Bark!" Milo's dog cried. Frodo jumped, just long enough for Chester to rub his head against his leg for support. Frodo was impressed.

"You've got quite the dog there, Mr. Baggins!" Milo said, watching Chester as he greeted his dog. "You're a bit friendly, aren't you?"

"Chester's a good dog." Frodo shrugged. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Well, I must say you've gotten over your fear of dogs!" Milo said, impressed.

"I wouldn't say that!" Frodo said, realizing that some things never change. He told Chester, calmly, "Come on, Chester. Let's go home."

"Good luck, Mr. Baggins!" Milo said, walking away.

"You too!" Frodo called back, leading Chester back to Hobbiton, where he hoped they would find some lunch.

.

Frodo made his way back to Bag End. Chester followed him like an obedient dog… at least, until Chester sniffed the grass and did his business along the side of the road. Well, Frodo was used to it. Nothing could separate Frodo from his dog. Nothing at all could stop him!

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Chester!" Sam said, petting Chester on the head. Chester wagged his tail but also rested his paw on Sam's arm. Sam chuckled, happily. "Good dog!"

"How's Spruce?" Frodo asked, watching as a grey and white malamute charged out of Number 4 Bagshot Row, greeting Chester in minutes.

"Oh," Sam said, holding back Spruce with his collar, "he keeps me company. Down boy!"

"Rolf!" Spruce barked, trying to get close to Chester again.

"Yes," Frodo chuckled, happily, "I can see that!"

" _What are you doing?!_ " Bell Gamgee complained.

"I'm coming, Ma!" Sam called. He told Frodo, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Good luck!" Frodo said, softly.

"You too, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, smiling.

Frodo watched Sam drag Spruce into the Gamgee residence, before taking Chester back inside Bag End. Frodo closed the front door and took off Chester's leash. The Sussex Spaniel bounded around the house, filled with energy. Frodo made his way into the kitchen to wash his hands and get some tea. He laughed when Chester returned and petted him several times.

"You've been such a good boy!" Frodo chuckled. "What would I ever do without you?" As he looked on at Chester, Frodo knew that his seven-month-old dog agreed.

*.*.*

Here ends the first part of my Sussex Spaniel fanfiction trilogy. :)

Thanks go to the following people who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story: Gracie Miserables and megSUPERFAN. Also, thank you, everyone, for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Chester is based on my new puppy Wesley, but he is in every way Frodo's OMC dog. Because my puppy is still a puppy, this fanfic had to be done on the spot, while I still have memories of my puppy's first night with me and the days that followed. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the sequel. :) Cheers! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
